Certain chocolate or chocolate-containing candies having appealing three dimensional shapes, such as for example chocolate Easter eggs, chocolate Easter bunnies and the like, are typically wrapped in aluminum foil. The foil is removed by the consumer prior to consumption of the candy. During shipment or storage, however, some of the foil may be torn or otherwise displaced to expose the candy, or the candy may be broker as the foil provides little protective supporting for the candy. As a result from about 7 to about 15 percent of foil-wrapped chocolate candies are removed from the marketplace as waste or breakage. Further, such foil-wrapped chocolate candies offer little resistance to product tampering.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a container that avoids the waste or breakage problems associated with foil-wrapped chocolate candies. Further, there is a need in the art for a more tamper-resistant and/or tamper-evident container for chocolate candies.